Ce Vide
by BlackHoles76
Summary: Tu ouvres la portière de ta voiture et sors dans la brise de cette nuit d'Octobre. C'est une tradition, d'aussi loin que tu t'en souviennes, tu es toujours venue au labyrinthe du Big Bob le soir d'Halloween. Ce n'est pas seulement ta tradition, c'est aussi la VOTRE. Et rien n'est plus pareille sans elle. OS Brittana. A lieu pendant la saison 4 quelque part après l'épisode 4.


**N.A:**** J'ai retrouvé cette petite traduction que j'avais faites il y a un moment, dans le fond de mes tiroirs (ou plutôt de mes dossiers) et je me suis dit que je pouvais vous la poster alors voilà. Le texte original est de terriblemuriel et le titre est Hollow.**

**J'ai conscience que cet OS est triste, mais je l'ai trouvé tellement beau que c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de le traduire, alors ne me hurlez pas dessus à cause de ça, parce que je n'y suis pour rien ;).**

**Avis à tous les fans de Brittana: tenons bon! Continuons à faire vivre notre couple préféré à travers nos fanfiction et peut être qu'un jour nous verrons la fin du Bram...**

* * *

« C'est pour les bébés. » dit ta cousine tandis que tu gares la voiture devant le Labyrinthe de Maïs Hanté du Big Bob et que tu observes les lumières criardes qui ornent l'entrée de la vieille grange restaurée.

« Je me rappelle, si je ne m'abuse, que tu ne pensais pas que c'était un truc de bébé l'année dernière. » lui réponds-tu en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle est assise sur le siège avant passager, les bras croisés, faisant la moue à la fenêtre. Elle tourne son regard vers toi et pendant un bref instant tu sens un poids familier te peser sur l'estomac.

Avant qu'elle ne dise :

« Il me semble me souvenir de toi, abandonnant deux petites filles de dix ans pour aller faire des cochonneries avec Brittany derrière la grange. »

_Touché_

« Il me semble aussi me souvenir de toi en train de promettre à ma mère que tu ne me perdrais pas cette année. Tu veux être payée pour m'avoir gardée, ou pas ? » Ricane-t-elle à ton attention. Son rire ressemble étrangement à l'un des tiens.

Alors que faire si tu agis comme l'année dernière dans le but de la perdre, elle et la petite sœur de Britt, comme l'année passée, afin que Britt et toi puissiez cocher la case numéro 96 « Coucher dans un labyrinthe de maïs » de la gigantesque liste de Brittany.

« Très bien. Finissons-en avec ça. » gémis-tu.

Tu ouvres la porte de ta voiture et fais un pas dans la brise de cette nuit d'Octobre, tes pieds raclant contre les nombreux graviers qui tapissent le sol. C'est une tradition. D'aussi loin que tu t'en souviennes, tu es toujours venue au Labyrinthe de Maïs Hanté du Big Bob, le soir d'Halloween. Tu avais sept ans, la première fois que tu es venue ici avec Brittany et sa famille dans leur vieux camping-car. Tu étais effrayée, mais tu te souviens de la façon dont Brittany t'as prise sur son dos et t'as transportée, pendant que tu avais les yeux fermés et le visage enfoui dans son cou, durant toute ta première traversée du labyrinthe de maïs.

Tu t'avances vers l'entrée, les mains crispées et bien calée dans ta nouvelle veste de l'université de Louisville. Tu frissonnes, mais pas de froid, tandis que tu approches la vieille grange qui semble tout droit sortie d'un autre temps, Esperanza trois pas derrière toi comme si tu la trainais chez le dentiste.

Tu ne te souviens pas avoir été aussi sûre de toi avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe de maïs, mais tu te retrouves au même âge à travers son insolence d'enfant de onze ans. Peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin d'une Brittany pour…

_Stop._

Tu t'es promise que tu ne penserais pas à elle. Pas ici. Pas ce soir.

Juste parce que tu as en quelque sorte rompu avec elle – même si ce n'était pas officiel, d'accord ? – cela ne signifie pas que tu ne l'aime plus aussi follement et qu'elle ne te manque pas chaque jour. Et parfois tard le soir, lorsque tu es sur le point de t'endormir et que ta garde façon Lima Heights est baissée, tu regrettes ce jour horrible. Tu regrettes de l'avoir blessée et tu regrettes de ne pas lui avoir laissé la moindre chance de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ta décision. Et surtout, tu regrettes de l'avoir fait pleurer.

Mais tu ne peux pas t'autoriser à regretter ce que tu as fait. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous aimez pas l'une et l'autre, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas foutre en l'air votre futur. Le sien et le tien. Ensemble. En fin de compte, c'est ce que tu te dis. Cela t'aide à traverser tes longues journées de classe et de cheerleading lorsque tu n'as plus aucune raison de revenir à la maison.

Ouais, ça va être dur.

Autour de toi, de jeunes enfants en costumes font la course jusqu'à l'entrée. Des ninjas, des princesses et plus d'un Harry Potter, se bousculent pour la victoire. Les parents s'affairent devant l'entrée, tentant de s'organiser. Tu aperçois un bébé citrouille contre la hanche d'une femme. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, soyeux et tu t'en détournes vite, ne voulant pas que l'image se transfère de ta rétine à ton cerveau. C'est une image que tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir en tête maintenant.

Tu regardes le maïs, alors que tout le monde autour de toi disparaît, et tu redeviens cette petite fille de sept ans afin de revivre ton premier voyage dans le labyrinthe. Ton regard se perd, mais avant que tu ne te mettes à divaguer complétement, Esperanza te donne un coup de coude et te montre quelque chose du doigt.

Au début, tu n'es pas sûre de ce qu'elle est en train de te montrer, jusqu'à ce que le bruit et le flou des mouvements autour de toi fusionnent et que ta vision se fixe sur la seule et unique chose qui ai jamais compté à tes yeux.

Elle est une vision.

Les jeux de lumières orange forment un halo autour de ses cheveux d'or et de bronze et font briller sa veste de Cheerios. Comme un phare de lumière, un penny de cuivre que tu aurais eu la chance de trouver, un mirage.

Tu clignes des yeux, pas certaine de devoir croire ce que tu vois.

Tu ouvres les yeux et elle te voit à présent. Vos regards se rencontrent.

_Paradis._

C'est impossible. Tu viens juste de voir un ange. Ou un fantôme.

Tu es à bout de souffle. Tu ne peux littéralement plus respirer. Tes poumons ont cessé de fonctionner de manière automatique. Tu es gelée, trop engourdie pour sentir les tapotements d'Esperanza sur ton bras ou bien la douleur sourde qui creuse ta poitrine et qui t'as accompagné constamment durant ces quatre dernières semaines.

Peut-être que tu es déjà morte et que tu vas au Paradis. Si c'est le cas, la mort n'est pas aussi douloureuse que ce que l'on t'a appris au catéchisme. Le paradis est un labyrinthe de maïs et il est peuplé d'anges, des anges nommés Brittany.

Tu te rappelles de la nécessité de respirer au moment même où cette sensation disparaît et que tu fais ton premier pas vers elle depuis trois semaines et quatre jours.

Cela aurait tout aussi bien pu durer une vie entière.

Ce premier pas est lourd et hésitant, mais chacun, l'un après l'autre, s'allège jusqu'à ce que tu ais l'impression de flotter vers elle. Elle sourit tandis que tu t'approches et tu sens que tes lèvres, elles aussi, s'étirent en réponse. Tes joues, douloureuses ont perdues l'habitude d'effectuer ce mouvement ces derniers temps et tu te sens rougir, comme elle seule peut te faire rougir. Une sorte de soulagement pur se déverse en toi et tu sens la tension qui t'a envahi tout ce temps, s'évaporer peu à peu et libérer tes membres, ta poitrine et ton âme.

C'est alors qu'il apparaît.

Se plaçant à côté d'elle, il pose sa main contre son dos et tourne la tête pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Leurs deux têtes jumelles et blondes se rencontrent et se fondent pour ne faire qu'un.

Tu frissonnes.

_Que fait-IL ici ?_

Ses yeux quittent les tiens pour se tourner vers lui et l'écouter. Il lui montre quelque chose, puis ils rient. Elle lui sourit en retour et _oh mon dieu_, en cet instant tu comprends.

_Elle est plein rendez-vous._

_Ici._

_Avec lui._

Ta vision se brouille, ton crâne te fait mal, et tu saisis l'épaule d'Esperanza à l'aveuglette dans ta quête pour ne pas t'effondrer. C'est à ça que doit ressembler la mort. Si c'est le cas, la mort est tout aussi douloureuse que ce que l'on t'a enseigné au catéchisme.

Tu vacilles.

Mais Esperanza t'entraine toujours en avant. Dans son excitation de voir Brittany et Ashley, elle n'a pas remarqué que tu as cessé de respirer, penser, ou vivre. Et en quelque sorte, contre ta volonté, tes jambes continuent de te porter, plaçant un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à ce que tu te tiennes debout à quelques mètres seulement de Brittany, sa sœur et Sam.

Sam Evans.

_Bouche de mérou._

Il s'est dirigé vers toi, et tu t'es retrouvée prise au piège comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture. Il te sert trop étroitement contre lui. Il est trop grand et ses bras sont trop forts et son embrassade est trop maladroite, frôlant presque ta poitrine. Il est sincère, mais ce n'est pas l'étreinte à laquelle tu t'attendais. Tu regardes Britt par-dessus son épaule et la seule chose dont tu es capable, c'est de te demander s'il agit de la même manière avec elle.

Puis il te relâche et te pose un million de questions auxquelles tu essayes de répondre, tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde et en te demandant comment elle peut te faire une chose pareille. Comment a-t-elle pu l'amener, lui_, ici_ ? _Ce_ soir ?

Est-il au courant que c'est votre labyrinthe de maïs ? Le tien et le sien ? Que c'est votre tradition ?

Tu ne lui retournes pas ses questions. Honnêtement, tu te fous complétement de savoir ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, tout ce qui t'importe c'est le regard que Brittany te donne et qui te noue l'estomac.

« Salut, Britt. » dis-tu dans un souffle.

« Salut. » croisse-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« C'est bon de te revoir. »

« Toi aussi. »

Vous vous regardez maladroitement l'une et l'autre, sans vous quittez des yeux. Tu souhaites intérieurement que tous les gens autour de toi se dissolvent, qu'ils disparaissent dans les tiges de maïs et te laisses seule avec elle, et cela fonctionne presque, jusqu'à ce qu'Ashley tire sur la manche de sa sœur et que celle-ci détourne le regard, rompant ainsi le charme.

Les filles veulent traverser le labyrinthe toutes les deux et tu réalises que cela signifie que tu n'as à présent plus personne pour t'accompagner. Cela signifie aussi que Brittany et Sam seront seuls ensembles, _en rendez-vous_, pendant qu'ils traverseront eux aussi.

Ton estomac se noue un fois de plus. Ce que tu viens de réaliser te donner presque envie de vomir, mais que vas-tu faire ? Tu es celle à l'initiative de tout ceci. C'est ta punition pour avoir blessé Brittany.

« Je vais attendre ici. » dis-tu. Ton attention se reporte sur Sam. « Amusez…» Ta voix se brise. « Amusez-vous bien. »

Tu fais demi-tour, pour retourner à la voiture – Il n'y a rien dont tu ne veuilles être moins témoin que Brittany en rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre – mais Sam s'avance et se propose pour accompagner les filles à travers le labyrinthe.

_Attendez, quoi ?_

Tu le fixe, incertaine de ses motivations. Tu sais que c'est un type relativement bien, mais pourquoi laisserait-il tomber son rendez-vous avec Brittany pour escorter deux gamines de onze ans à travers un labyrinthe de maïs ? Tu sens que quelque chose de louche se prépare.

Ou plutôt, quelque chose de « mérouesque ».

Les yeux d'Esperanza vont des tiens à ceux de Sam et ses joues prennent cette teinte que seul les Lopez peuvent avoir. Elle se balance d'un pied sur l'autre et Ashley sautille d'excitation en répétant _Sam Sam Sam_ et il devient clair pour toi que la sœur de ta petite amie – non, ton ex-petite amie, bon sang ! – semble connaitre ce type plutôt bien. Et tu ne sens pas cette lame qui te transperce le cœur ! Non, après tout tu ne ressens rien, tu es Santana Lopez n'est-ce pas !

Tu te tournes vers Brittany pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense – tu n'as même pas besoin de demander, un regard suffira – et tu rencontres ses yeux qui brillent d'autant de ferveur que ceux de sa petite sœur. Elle rosit de plaisir et t'adresse une moue façon Brittany.

Comment pourrais-tu lui résister ?

Tu acquiesces. « Ça serait cool. » réponds-tu « Mais ne les perd pas. »

Brittany et toi échangez un regard – vous vous souvenez toutes les deux de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière quand vous les avez ''perdues'' – et Ashley et Esperanza sourient. Avant que tu n'ais pu t'en empêcher, ta bouche se déforme en un sourire et tu lèves les yeux au ciel pour rester crédible. Après tout, l'un d'eux a bien dû remarquer à quel point l'idée d'être seule avec Brittany te plait.

Vous partagez quelques moments de bousculades, de plaisanteries, de tensions avant que Sam n'offre un bras à chacune des deux filles et les mène jusqu'à l'entrée avec une de ses grimaces ridicules, et tu te retrouves debout devant la ligne de départ avec Brittany. Exactement comme les sept dernières années de ta vie.

Tu avales difficilement ta salive et regarde partout sauf vers elle.

« On devrait y aller. » dit-elle, en posant une main sur ton épaule.

Il n'y a rien que tu ne veuilles plus que de te perdre dans ce labyrinthe de maïs avec Brittany comme vous l'aviez fait l'année dernière – comme vous l'avez fait tous les ans depuis que tu la connais – mais cela te fait inexplicablement peur. Ce ne sont pas les bruits effrayants, ou les choses qui, tu le sais déjà, te sauteront dessus au détour du chemin. C'est le fait d'être avec Brittany qui te fait peur. Tu l'aimes tellement et tu l'as aussi terriblement blessée, en te blessant toi-même par la même occasion, et tu ne sais même pas ce que tu ressens à propos du fait d'entrer dans ce labyrinthe de maïs sombre et effrayant avec elle, en temps qu'amie. Ou sans elle en tant que petite amie. Cela sera soit une soirée vraiment à chier ou bien la meilleure que tu ais eu ces quatre dernières semaines.

Probablement un peu des deux.

Tu fronces légèrement les sourcils, trahissant ton appréhension avant d'accepter. « Bien sûr. » Tu hoche la tête comme si la convaincre allait te convaincre toi aussi.

Vous passez l'entrée ensemble et êtes immergées dans un monde ténébreux de bruissement de tiges sèches de maïs de ce milieu d'automne.

Vos pas rapides, vous emmenant plus profondément dans le labyrinthe avant que la tension ne devienne insoutenable, et que tu ressentes le besoin de parler.

« Donc… » Dis-tu, affreusement maladroitement.

Brittany te jette un regard narquois un peu à ta manière. Tu avales de nouveau ta salive avec difficulté. Quand ta bouche est-elle devenue aussi sèche que le maïs qui vous entoure.

« Donc… Comment vas-tu ? » Demande-t-elle.

Tu triture ta veste nerveusement, pas sûre de savoir comment répondre. Tu sais ce que tu veux lui dire : que tu meures intérieurement en ce moment même, que tu es vraiment conne et qu'elle te manque follement et que tu te demandes si elle pourra te pardonner un jour et _s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait_ qu'elle se remette avec toi. Mais tu ne peux rien dire de tout ça.

Au lieu de cela, tu hausses les épaules. « Je vais bien. » dis-tu, en jouant avec un des bouton-pression de ta veste. « Je suis très occupée. » ajoutes-tu quelques secondes plus tard.

Plusieurs autres atroces secondes passent avant que tu te rappelles que tu devrais lui demander comment elle va elle aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'étais pas posé cette question à chaque instant depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, ou ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas autoriser ton doigt à planer au-dessus du bouton « envoyer » d'un millier de textos posant la même question. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'étais pas laissée bercée, chaque soir, dans ton dortoir, par des pensées tournées vers elle et vers ce qu'elle pourrait faire à chaque minute de chaque jour en ton absence.

« Et toi, comment ça va ? » demandes-tu finalement, en attendant et redoutant alternativement sa réponse.

« Je vais bien. » répond-elle.

_Oh._

Tu espérais qu'elle dirait qu'elle avait le cœur brisé et vide sans toi comme petite amie, qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer sans toi à ses côtés. En fait, un peu comme ce que tu ressens toi. Mais au lieu de cela, elle a dit qu'elle _allait bien_. Bien. Parfaitement heureuse vis-à-vis de la façon dont les choses sont à présent. Bon, très bien dans ce cas. C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Aller de l'avant et être amies ?

On dirait que ton vœu s'est réalisé.

Tu hoches la tête à son adresse. « Bien. » Vous continuez à marcher. Peut-être que tu as fait une erreur, en pensant que cette fois pourrait être comme tous les labyrinthes de maïs du passé.

Plusieurs autres minutes passent, durant lesquelles tu ne trouves rien d'autre à dire qui ne te ferais pas passer pour une ratée pathétique, alors tu ne dis rien. Vous marchez en silence – un silence tendu et dramatique – à travers les imposants murs de maïs. Tu entends le crissement de tes pieds sur la paille, le bruissement des feuilles de maïs séchés au-dessus de vos têtes et le rire lointain des autres personnes dans le labyrinthe, mais ce qui gronde et résonne le plus dans tes oreilles, c'est le silence assourdissant qui vous enveloppe Brittany et toi.

Soudain, elle s'arrête à côté de toi. Curieuse, tu te tournes vers elle pour lui faire face.

« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que cela devienne bizarre. » t'accuse-t-elle, et instantanément tu es sur la défensive.

Bizarre ? Tu n'es pas la seule à rendre tout cela bizarre. Tu ne serais même pas ici à faire cela si ce n'étais pas pour elle. Tu serais en train de marcher à travers le labyrinthe avec ta cousine. C'est elle qui a rendu les choses bizarres. Elle est celle qui a amené son copain en rendez-vous dans _votre_ labyrinthe de maïs durant _votre_ soirée. _Ça_ c'est bizarre.

« Je _ne veux pas_ que ça devienne bizarre. » Ta réponse est trop rapide, trop brutale et elle effraie Brittany. Elle t'effraie aussi. Tu n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu étais en colère.

« Alors arrêtons d'être bizarre. Soyons simplement nous-même. » Elle reste calme, t'adressant un léger haussement d'épaules, ses yeux rencontrant les tiens derrière ses cils dorés.

Le regard qu'elle te jette s'adoucit. Tu veux l'embrasser. Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras et la serrer contre toi, tellement fort que tu pourrais sentir les battements de son cœur en échos aux tiens. Mais tu te mords la lèvre pour réfréner ton désir.

« Comment ? » demandes-tu et tu réalises que tu n'as jamais été aussi hésitante avec elle. Pas comme ça, ça ne t'est jamais arrivé, et tu te demandes où l'assurance et le confort qui régnait entre vous a pu s'en aller. Tout à propos de ce soir te semble faux et tu ne parviens pas à imaginer ce que tu pourrais dire – à part ce que tu as vraiment envie de dire mais que tu ne peux pas dire – qui pourrais améliorer les choses.

Puis, Brittany t'offre son petit doigt. Tu le regarde pendant un moment avant d'expirer et de le prendre.

_Bonheur suprême._

Le soulagement te submerge et tu te sens de nouveau entière, comme si les trois semaines et quatre derniers jours n'étaient jamais arrivés. Tu te sens légère et libre alors qu'elle te sourit et qu'elle balance vos mains liées d'avant en arrière, te tirant à travers le labyrinthe.

Elle te parle tandis que vous marchez, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle est train de te raconter. Les mots entrent et sortent de tes oreilles sans que tu y prêtes attention, relaxant tous tes sens. Tu es contente de placer un pied devant l'autre, guidée par la chaleur qui provient de son petit doigt qui se propage tout le long de ta main.

Tu te retrouves arrachée de la piste par Brittany qui t'entraine à travers les tiges, vers le coin le plus éloigné où réside l'épouvantail. Britt et toi l'avez trouvé quelques années auparavant lorsque vous en avez eu assez de voir les mêmes vieilles blagues censées faire peur et que vous vous êtes senties suffisamment courageuses pour aller explorer le labyrinthe en dehors des sentiers battus.

Avec un sourire, tu te souviens de la première fois où vous vous êtes embrassées derrière ce vieil épouvantail et tu accélères.

Tu veux le retrouver maintenant, plus que jamais et avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tu cours à travers le maïs, traçant ton propre chemin et levant les mains en l'air au-dessus de ton visage pour te protéger, tout comme le reste de ton corps, de la piqûre des tiges qui claquent contre toi. Mais peu importe combien vous courrez vite ou à quel point le maïs vous heurte brutalement, vos petits doigts ne se décrochent pas. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien avoir de nouveaux sept, ou onze, ou seize ans dans le maïs l'âge n'existe plus et le temps s'arrête. Vous êtes simplement deux filles qui s'aiment, se tiennent la main et courent à travers un champ de maïs.

Brittany te sourit en retour et tu t'arrêtes car tu es essoufflée et recouverte de brins de pailles et de maïs et parce que tu veux savourer chaque moment que vous passez ensemble. Le moment où la main de Brittany effleure ta cuisse alors que tu te rapproches d'elle pour éviter une nouvelle tige de maïs. Et celui où elle te sourit, ses dents blanches encadrées par des lèvres pleines que tu as envie d'embrasser. Et celui où le clair de lune illumine ses cheveux, transformant leur couleur blonde pâle en un blanc argenté dans lesquelles tes doigts veulent se glisser. Ou bien celui où Brittany te fais rire avec encore une de ses remarques ironiques. Tu veux rassembler tous ces moments pour les emporter avec toi à la maison et les revivre encore et encore.

Non. Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. Tu veux rester dans ce labyrinthe de maïs avec elle pour toujours.

Puis il y a ce moment où tu la rejoins et où elle t'attire à elle, sa chaleur familière guérissant ton anxiété et tes craintes, suivit de ce moment encore mieux où elle s'arrête, se retourne vers toi, te prend dans ses bras et te sert contre elle, vos corps collés l'un contre l'autre.

Tu te fonds en elle alors qu'elle pose son menton sur ton épaule. Oui, tu veux que _ce_ moment dure pour toujours. C'est précisément là que tu réalises ce que signifie réellement « rentrer à la maison ». Ce n'est pas conduire de Louisville à Lima, ce n'est pas entrer dans la maison de tes parents, ce n'est pas non plus ton ancienne chambre. C'est être dans ses bras.

Tu veux lui dire que tu es tellement, _tellement_ désolée, que tu as fait une erreur et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour corriger cela maintenant, pour la récupérer. Tu soupires et enfouis ton visage contre son cou pour inhaler son odeur si familière.

Tu veux que ce moment dure pour toujours, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Les fins arrivent toujours avant qu'elles ne soient souhaitées, et réalisant que tu ne peux pas lui dire toutes les choses que tu souhaites, tu t'écartes d'elle. Tu la regardes à travers tes yeux humides et tu aperçois une lueur de peur, de douleur ou de remords, traverser son visage avant qu'elle ne te sourit de nouveau et te dise : « Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là. »

« Moi aussi. » réponds-tu en hochant la tête. La vérité, c'est que tu espérais secrètement la voir ce soir. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as accepté de garder ta cousine tu avais besoin de cette excuse pour « accidentellement » rencontrer Brittany.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois que l'on est venues ici ? » demande-t-elle. Tu souries et acquiesces alors qu'elle te rappelle qu'elle t'a transporté à travers tout le labyrinthe cette fois-là. Elle te taquine à propos du fait que tu aies eu peur, mais tu es simplement heureuse qu'elle s'en souvienne aussi.

« Je n'ai pas eu peur, j'étais juste fatiguée. » dis-tu, tentant de sauver ton honneur. Vous savez toutes les deux que tu étais pétrifiée. Mais tu sais aussi que Brittany joue juste avec ton apparence de dure à cuire.

Elle te sourit. « Bien, j'espère que personne ne te sautera dessus ce soir et te rendra fatiguée. »

« Moi aussi. »

Tu la fixe, tes yeux plongés dans les siens alors qu'une légère brise fait bruire le maïs autour de vous. Pour la première fois, tu réalises que vous êtes seules. Dans un endroit qui ne te rappelle rien d'autre que le fait d'être seule avec Brittany. Tu pourrais être en train de l'embrasser, la serrer contre toi, lui faire l'amour en ce moment même et ce n'est pas le cas et c'est de ta faute.

Tu ne sais plus quoi dire ou faire à part regarder Brittany, jusqu'à ce qu'elle suggère que vous alliez trouver ce vieil épouvantail et t'entraine dans le feu de l'action. Tu saisis sa main et la guide, fermement et avec assurance, jusqu'au coin le plus éloigné du champ de maïs, arrivant là-bas plus rapidement que vous ne l'avez jamais fait par le passé. Tu ne sais pas comment vous y êtes arrivé, dans le noir, sans aucune piste à suivre et seulement la lune comme guide. Tu suspecte l'influence de Brittany d'être à l'origine de tout ça. Elle a toujours été capable de te rendre plus forte.

L'épouvantail semble plus petit cette année, moins imposant, plus émacié et en haillons. Il est inquiétant dans la pénombre sa tête penchant sur le côté, sa tête irrégulière et difforme n'est qu'une montagne qui surplombe son cou. Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux et ne ressembles plus à rien, ils volent au vent et il a perdu sa casquette. Sa bouche est à moitié rongée et on dirait qu'il vous lorgne depuis son perchoir tandis qu'il se balance bruyamment à cause du vent. Il est tellement peu effrayant que tu te demandes s'il est toujours capable de faire fuir les oiseaux.

Tu avances, les bras tendus devant toi, pour épousseté ses épaules et redresser son cou. Mais avant que tu aies eu le temps de le faire, quelque chose d'énorme, sombre et monstrueux jaillit du maïs et te sautes dessus avec un rire macabre.

Dans ton empressement pour fuir le monstre, tu trébuches et t'étale de tout ton long dans la terre avec un bruit sourd, tes jambes emmêlées sous toi et tes mains transpercées par les centaines d'aiguilles qui tapissent le sol et qui proviennent des tiges de maïs.

En un instant, Brittany est à côté de toi, l'inquiétude gravée dans son visage, ses mains chaudes parcourant ton corps.

Tu es plus embarrassée qu'autre chose et tu essayes d'en rire – c'est un labyrinthe de maïs pour les enfants après tout – mais alors qu'elle t'aide à te remettre sur pied, une douleur brûlante traverse ta jambe. Elle s'évanouit en un instant lorsque tu réalises que les mains de Brittany sont sur toi, et une de ses mains est même glissée sous ta veste pour réchauffer ta peau fraîche.

Un puissant désir – viscérale et aussi vieux que toi – remplit chacune de tes cellules. Tu désires Brittany. Tu as besoin de ses caresses pour être rassasié, chaque jour, pour le reste de ta vie.

Ton cœur bat la chamade, tes pensées divagues, et tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est regarder Brittany en espérant qu'elle ne puisse pas lire dans tes pensées.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine… __Mine. Mine. Mine._

Mais Brittany ne peut pas entendre les pensées qui résonnent à l'intérieur de ta tête et tapote différentes parties de ton corps à la place, essayant de vérifier si rien d'autre que ta fierté n'est blessée.

« Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville » lui dis-tu. Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça : ça pique et c'est un peu enflé, mais quand Brittany t'appelle « mon pauvre bébé » et s'accroupit à côté de toi, t'offrant de te prendre sur son dos pour te mener hors du labyrinthe, te relever te semble soudainement impossible.

Tu te mords donc la lèvre et hoche la tête.

« D'accord. »

Elle passe ses bras autour de tes jambes et te hisse sur son dos en un instant. Tu t'accroches à elle et autorises ton menton à effleurer son épaule tandis qu'elle te soulève sans effort et commence à marcher en direction de la sortie du labyrinthe.

« Ou puis-je vous emmené ? » demande-t-elle chevaleresquement.

Tu peux sentir ses hanches onduler tandis qu'elle marche et tu te détends immédiatement, autorisant ta poitrine à se presser un peu plus contre son dos. Ses épaules frottent contre le haut de ton corps et tu peux sentir sa respiration devenir plus laborieuse alors qu'elle continue ses efforts pour te porter. Elle grogne et tu maudis ton corps stupide, qui ne peut s'empêcher de répondre à son gémissement par cette chaleur et cette humidité qui gagne ton entre-jambe.

Tu pointes la sortie du doigt, même si c'est le dernier endroit où tu veux aller là maintenant. Pas quand tu es si proche d'elle pour la première fois depuis ce qui te paraît être plusieurs siècles. « En sécurité. »

_Au lit._

Pendant que Brittany te transporte vers la sortie, tu fermes les yeux et t'autorises à te laisser aller pour sentir combien ce contact est bon. Les épis de maïs, décoiffent tes cheveux et raclent ton visage et ton corps, menaçant de te faire tomber, mais Brittany reste stable. Tu t'accroches à elle malgré tout, sachant pertinemment que tu es en sécurité avec elle maintenant, tout comme tu l'étais lorsque vous étiez enfant et qu'elle t'avait transporté à travers ce même labyrinthe.

La sortie arrive trop vite. Tandis que vous êtes près du champ de citrouilles, des fous rires et des enfants costumés se matérialisent derrière les dernières tiges autour de vous, et tu réalises que tu n'es plus seule avec Brittany.

« Je pense que je peux marcher maintenant. » dis-tu calmement, même si tu n'es pas vraiment disposée à mettre de la distance entre toi et elle à présent. La chose que tu veux lui dire depuis que tu l'as aperçue ce soir, auréolée de lumières de citrouilles, brûle en toi et tu ne penses pas être capable de te retenir plus longtemps.

_Je veux qu'on se remette ensembles. J'ai fait une erreur et je veux être avec toi. Tu m'appartiens, je t'appartiens, et c'est ainsi que les choses devraient être. Pour toujours._

Elle te repose à terre gentiment. Tu te retournes pour lui faire face. Tu inspires, son nom est déjà sur tes lèvres. Tu dois lui dire. Tu es prête.

Un murmure, un souffle t'échappe avant qu'un mouvement attire ton attention. Esperanza, Ashley et Sam vous ont repéré et se dirigent dans votre direction, les filles faisant la course dans leur excitation, et l'énorme bouche de Sam s'élargissant en hâte, formant un sourire mal dissimulé.

Tu pinces les lèvres.

_Idiote. Idiote. Idiote._

Tu as oublié qu'elle était passée à autre chose.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas si tôt. »

Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu viens juste de dire tout haut jusqu'à ce que Brittany fronce les sourcils à ton attention, indifférente, comme si elle se demandait de quoi tu parlais. Tu as rompu avec elle, elle est passée à autre chose et ce soir, elle essayait juste d'être sympa avec toi. Ce soir, n'était rien d'autre qu'un souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Elle ne veut pas être avec toi.

Tu places ta main sur sa joue, une dernière caresse. Sa peau est chaude et douce et, tandis que tu la fixe au plus profond de ses yeux, tu réalises que tu ne pourras jamais plus la toucher ainsi. Tu n'as pas rompu non-officiellement avec elle, tu as mis fin à votre relation. C'est cela. La fin.

« Prend soin de toi, Britt. »

Tu laisses ta main glisser le long de sa joue et tourne les talons, son dernier regard triste déjà brouillé par les larmes tandis que tu cours presque jusqu'au parking. Esperanza apparaît à tes côtés, bondissant avec enthousiasme, et te relatant toutes les aventures qui lui sont arrivées ce soir, et elle ne ressemble en rien à la gamine maussade que tu as laissée à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Peut-être qu'il est magique et que ce labyrinthe change les gens. Après tout, il vous a bien réuni toi et Brittany. Même si ce n'était que pour un moment.

Tu hasardes un coup d'œil par-dessus ton épaule pour voir si elle te regarde, pour voir si peut-être, juste peut-être, elle aussi ressent cette magie. Mais Sam, jette sa veste sur ses épaules, elle fait demi-tour et s'en va avec lui.

En dépit de ce qui s'est passé ce soir dans le labyrinthe, elle sort avec lui maintenant.

Cela devrait te faire mal, comme des milliers d'aiguilles te transperçant en même temps. Mais les larmes qui s'échappent de tes yeux sont immédiatement séchées par la brise et tu ne sens rien. Tu regagnes ta voiture et jettes un dernier regard en arrière vers le labyrinthe. Malgré les lumières criardes, le champ de maïs est magnifique, argenté et émaillé au clair de lune. Dans ses profondeurs se trouve un épouvantail bancal et vêtu de haillons. Ton épouvantail. Il aussi oublié et creux que toi à présent.

* * *

**Poster une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, ou même simplement pour qu'on se serre les coudes en tant que fans de Brittana! :)**


End file.
